saiunkoku_monogatarifandomcom-20200213-history
Shi Province
Shi Province (紫州 Shishū) is one of the Eight Colored Provinces in Saiunkoku and was named after the Purple Immortal (紫仙 Shisen). The capital is Kiyou. Information Shi Province is at the centre of Saiunkoku. There is a magical barrier that surrounds Shi Province and protects it from harm. It was erected after authority and power was taken away from military commanders and split up among the seven clans. The barrier is exceptionally powerful compared to those in other Provinces therefore, apparitions, foxes and other supernatural beings are almost non-existent in the Capital. History During So Gen's reign, the land was divided into eight provinces, with each named after one of the Colored Immortals. Then 600 years ago, the members of the most powerful clans (the ancestors of the current Seven Coloured Clans members) in each area of land were forced by the Emperor to change their family names to match the names of the province they governed. The feudal system was then changed to a centralised system. This means that authority and power were taken away from military commanders and split up among the seven clans. Locations Within Shi Province Kiyou Kiyou (貴陽 Kiyō) is the Provincial Capital of Shi Province and the Imperial Capital. Kiyou is where a majority of Saiunkoku Monogatari is set and where the Imperial Palace is. The name of the Capital is derived from Kiyou (鬼妖 Kiyō), which are supernatural beings in Japanese folklore. Ironically, magic is prohibited in the Capital and if one uses it, they runs the risk of going insane. Legend has it that the Eight Colored Immortals protect this sacred land. The Seven Colored Districts are in Kiyou. Kou Shouka's residence is in the Kou South Ward (紅南区 Kōnanku), You Shikou's residence is in the Kou East Ward (紅東区 Kōhigashiku) and Kou Houju's residence is in the Kou East Ward (黄東区 Kōhigashiku). Kiyou translates to “Precious Sunshine”. Seven Colored Districts The Seven Colored Districts (彩七区 Sainanaku) is the collective name given to the seven areas that Kiyou is divided into, with the Imperial Palace at it's center. Each district is named after one of the Colored Clans. All secondary residences in Kiyou, that belong to a clan, will be situated in their corresponding district. They are either used as vacations homes or permanent residences for clan members who work for the Emperor in the Imperial Capital. For example, the District that Heki Hakumei's residence is in is called Heki District (碧地区 Hekichiku). Kougarou Kougarou (姮娥楼 Kōgarō) is located in Kiyou's Red Light District. It is the Number One brothel in the Imperial Capital. Kougarou is very exclusive and has strict clientele criteria, placing great importance on social status. So thugs, and those like them, are not permitted to approach Kougarou or its courtesans. The walls are decorated with paintings as collecting them is one of the Owner's hobbies. The name is derived from a deity from Chinese mythology, Chang'e. Shoutou River Shoutou River (松濤河 Shōtōka) is a river flowing through Kiyou. The water drainage system is one of Kiyou's most popular features. There are floodgates used to control the water flow since the river's water levels tends to fluctuate throughout the day. The adjustable gates are opened every hour to release water. Shoutou translates to “Wind Through The Pine Trees”. Seishi Bridge Seishi Bridge (西施橋 Seishikyō) is a bridge built over the Shoutou River. Shin Suou was washed away while leaning against the bridge's girder. The name is derived from the XiShi, one of Four Beauties of Ancient China. Ryuu Mountain Ryuu Mountain (龍山 Ryūzan) is the mountain famous for its abundance of edible wild plants and medicinal herbs. Ryuushin falls unconscious while looEmperor for flowers for Kou Shuurei here. It is also where Kou Shoukun's grave is situated. Ryuu ''translates to “Dragon”. Sakyou '''Sakyou' (砂恭 Sakyō) is a town located near Sa Province. It is the first town that Shuurei, To Eigetsu, Rou Ensei, Shi Seiran and Kourin stop at on their way to assume office in Sa Province. Sa translates to “Sand” and Kyou translates to “Reverent”. Sai Village Sai Village (崔里 Sairi) is a village located on the border of Shi Province and Sa Province. There is also a checkpoint at the entrance. Sai translates to “High Mountain”. Category:Locations